EXO Monster : What Happened?
by Kays100
Summary: Sepulang dari Shooting untuk comeback EXO, Baekhyun dan Junmyeon bertemu dengan musuh baru mereka yang merubah mereka berdua menjadi wanita. Mampukah para EXO monster membantu mereka berdua untuk kembali ke wujud asal mereka sebagai laki - laki atau mereka akan terjebak selamanya dalam wujud wanita? dan mampukah para EXO monster mengalahkan musuh baru mereka?


**EXO MONSTER : WHAT HAPPENDED?  
**

* * *

Author : Kays

Cast : EXO MONSTER :Suho-Junmyeon,Xiumin-Minsoek,D.O-Kyungsoo,Kai-Jongin,Chen-Jongdae,Lay-Yixing,Dark Chanyeol-Chanyeol,Dark Baekhyun-Baekhyun,Dark Sehun-Sehun

antagonis : Jungmo, Heechul

other cast : Kyuhyun, Minho

couple : Sulay,Chanbaek,Kaisoo

* * *

Suatu pagi saat para anggota EXO yang kini sudah menjadi artis terkenal menikmati hari libur mereka dari dunia keartisan. Seperti hari – hari biasanya Minho yang akhirnya ikut dengan mereka pun selain mengurusi jadwal manggung mereka sebagai manager, dia juga mengurusi rumah mereka sebagai pembantu gratisan. Saat Minho membersihkan kamar milik Junmyeon – Sehun tiba – tiba Minho menemukan sebuah kotak perhiasan yang tidak ia temukan di hari – hari sebelumnya di kamar itu sebelumnya. 'Ah mungkin Junmyeon atau Sehun baru saja membelinya' batin Minho. Tapi kotak perhiasan yang kuno, kotor dan terlalu besar untuk perhiasan dua orang membuat Minho penasaran dan membukanya. Isinya sungguh membuat Minho terkejut, kotak itu berisi cincin milik EXO monster. 'Bukankah perang sudah berakhir kenapa cincin ini kembali ke sini?' batin Minho lagi. Dia berpositif thinking bahwa itu hanya cincin tiruan cincin EXO monster mengingat seorang artis pasti butuh asesoris yang nyentrik dan mengingat artis – artisnya adalah orang – orang jail.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Junmyeon yang langsung mengagetkan Minho.

"Ah kau, Myeon… ini… aku menemukan ini di tumpukan baju kotor milikmu dan Sehun… apakah ini milikmu atau milik Sehun?" Minho menunjukkan kotak berisi cincin itu pada Junmyeon yang membuat Junmyeon kaget dan memanggil Sehun

"Sehun!" teriak Junmyeon yang masih tetap berdiam diri di kamarnya

"Iya, Hyung… ada apa?" Sehun muncul dari balik pintu

"Kemarilah… apa ini milikmu? Kenapa kau membeli cincin seperti ini?" introgasi Junmyeon pada dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Itu bukan punyaku, Hyung…" Sehun mengambil satu cincin yang seperti miliknya sewaktu menjadi EXO monster dulu dan tiba – tiba dia kembali jadi Dark Sehun saat memakainya. Hal itu membuat Junmyeon dan Minho kaget.

'Apa artinya ini? Kenapa cincin ini kembali kepada kami? Apa perang belum berakhir?' tanya Junmyeon dalam hati yang akhirnya pasrah dan membawa kotak perhiasan berisi cincin untuk diberitahuka pada teman – temannya yang sedang asik bermain video game di ruang tengah.

"Teman – teman coba lihat ini deh… kenapa cincin ini kembali pada kita?" tanya Junmyeon pada teman – temannya sambil menunjukkan kotak perhiasan berisi cincin itu dan juga membawa Dark Sehun sebagai samplenya.

"Sehun kenapa kamu berpakaian ala Dark Sehun begitu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa

"Itu karena cincin itu, Hyung…" ucap Dark Sehun kesal karena ditertawakan oleh Chanyeol

"Tunggu… tunggu... sepertinya tidak mungkin cincin ini kembali pada kita tanpa tujuan kan? Apa jangan – jangan ada makluk luar angkasa lain yang menyerang bumi kita ini?" jelas Minseok yang membuat semuanya berpikir

"Ehem… ngomong – ngomong kita harus segera ke KBS untuk comeback lagu baru kita kan?" kata Baekhyun mengingatkan jadwal manggung mereka

"Tenang saja kita kan sekarang sudah punya 'Kai' lagi…" kata Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya memakaikan salah satu cincin EXO monster ke tangan Jongin

"Sialan… gua dimanfaatin lagi…" kata Jongin yang pasrah berubah menjadi Kai

"Gak apa – apa Jong, itung – itung hemat bahan bakar dan mengurangi polusi udara" imbuh Junmyeon sang leader EXO yang sekarang menjadi semakin pelit itu.

"Iya deh oke…" Jawab Jongin pasrah

Tidak butuh satu menit untuk mereka sampai ketempat tujuan. Setelah sesampainya di sana Kai pun kembali menjadi Jongin. Mereka pun menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik selama show berlangsung. Tapi mereka merasakan firasat buruk selama mereka perform namun mereka mengabaikannya karena nyatanya sampai show berakhir dan ketika akan pulang tidak terjadi apa – apa. Tidak terjadi penyerangan makluk asing sama sekali bahkan mereka juga tidak mengalami kesialan apapun. Hanya saja mereka bertemu dua orang nyentrik bernama Jungmo dan Heechul yang dari tadi memandangi Baekhyun dan Junmyeon dengan tatapan mata yang aneh, seperti tatapan mata om – om pedofil yang sedang berburu loli.

"Mereka siapa sih kok ngeliatin kita sebegitunya…" bisik Junmyeo yang risih dipandangi duo om – om genit itu pada Baekhyun.

"Iya ih… kok cuma kita aja yang diliatin… serem nih jadinya…" balas Baekhyun yang sekarang sembunyi di punggung Junmyeon

"Terus gimana dong?" melirik ke Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di belakangnya

"Hoi… kalian berdua ngomongin apaan sih?" Chanyeol datang langsung merangkul dua temannya itu

"Ah… gini Chan… aku sama Baekhyun merasa dua orang itu sedari tadi seperti mengawasi kita berdua" jelas Junmyeon sambil melirik kearah Jungmo dan Heechul

"Ah perasaan kalian saja kali…" setelah mengibaskan tangannya Chanyeol pun langsung pergi meninggalkan

"Chanyeol tunggu…" Baekhyun menangkap tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya agar Chanyeol tidak pergi

"Apa lagi si,Be…?" tanya Chanyeol kesal

"Eyelinerku habis… bisa kau temenin aku membelinya… aku kawatir pada diriku sendiri kalau aku pergi sendirian…" kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit genit

"HAH? Elo nyuruh gue nemenin beli eyeliner? OGAH! Noh sama Junmyeon sana… aku ada janji main ke game center sama Sehun…" Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon sendirian

Baekhyun dan Junmyeon menanyai teman mereka satu per satu apakah ada yang mau menemani mereka membeli eyeliner untuk Baekhyun namun sayang sekali tidak ada yang mau. Sedangkan Jongin alias Kai yang mereka andalkan sebagai alat transportasi yang cepat, bebas hambatan dan hemat energy malah memilih kabur untuk menemani Yixing shooting variety shownya di China yang pasti ke sananya pakai kekuatan teleportasi milik Kai. Akhirnya dengan pasrahpun Baekhyun dan Junmnyeon ke toko peralatan make up hanya berdua. Sesuai dugaan mereka berdua, dua om – om 'pedofil' yang bernama Jungmo dan Heechulpun mengikuti mereka berdua secara diam – diam. Jenuh karena pergerakan mereka terus diikuti akhirnya pun Junmyeon angkat bicara.

"Kalian siapa? Dan kenapa kalian dari tadi mengikuti kami berdua?" tanya Junmyeon tegas namun ramah seperti biasanya.

"Ternyata kalian menyadari keberadaaan kami ya?" kata Heechul yang akhirnya menampakkan dirinya di depan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami berdua?" tanya Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Junmyeon

"Apa yang kami inginkan dari kalian berdua katamu? Kami ingin membawa kalian berdua ke planet kami… karena tujuan kami adalah mengumpulkan uke – uke cantik nan bahenol seperti kalian untuk jadi pelayan dan selir – selir kami… dan sepertinya kalian cocok untuk selir kami berikutnya… apalagi kami tahu kalau kalian adalah EXO monster yang legendaris itu…" omong Heechul panjang lebar mencolek dagu Junmyeon.

"Hyung… ayo kabur…" Baekhyun menarik tangan Junmyeon untuk lari namun baru beberapa meter mereka berlari Jungmo berhasil menghalau mereka

"Eits… mau ke mana kalian para uke – uke cantik…" Jungmo kemudian berubah menjadi monster yang berwajah mesum dan menyeramkan melihat itu Baekhyun dan Junmyeon pun berubah menjadi sosok EXO monter mereka.

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara Dark Baekhyun dan Suho melawan Jungmo sementara Heechul hanya melihat dari kejauhan sambil duduk di kursi yang entah datang dari mana sambil meminum wine yang juga entah datang dari mana. Saat Dark Baekhyun dan Suho lengah Jungmo versi monster langsung mengikat mereka dengan tentakelnya dan menyemprotkan tintanya pada Dark Baekhyun dan Suho. Suatu keajaiban terjadi pada mereka berdua setelah Suho membersihkan tubuh mereka dari tinta Jungmo versi monster, wujud mereka berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang cantik jelita. Dark Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan rambut panjangnya dan Suho terlihat cantik dengan rambut bobnya. Seragam mereka pun berubah menjadi rok span yang pendek nan seksi.

"Wah… benar dugaanku… ternyata jika kalian dalam wujud perempuan kalian benar – benar cantik…" Heechul berjalan mendekati mereka berdua

"Hyung… ayo kabur…" Dark Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahayanya yang membuat Jungmo dan Heechul silau kemudian melarikan diri.

Setelah mereka berhasil kabur mereka pun kembali ke wujud manusia form mereka. Mereka rasa mereka lari cukup jauh dari Jungmo dan Heechul dan tanpa sadar mereka berada di daerah pertokoan tempat Chanyeol dan Sehun biasanya bermain.

"Hyung… gimana ini… masa kita harus pulang dengan wujud seperti ini?" kata Baekhyun kawatir

"Hm… gimana ya… nikmati aja deh… mau gimana lagi… kita juga nggak akan kembali jadi cowok segampang yang kita kira kan" kata Junmyeon yang mau nyosor Baekhyun

"Ah… Hyung… kebiasaanmu itu lo… nggak jadi cowok nggak jadi cewek sama aja…" Baekhyun mendorong Junmyeon menjauh dari tubuhnya

"Cewek… boleh kenalan dong…" goda salah satu dari dua orang yang baru keluar dari game center

"Ya…boleh – boleh saja kok…. Ba…. he…. ternyata si Chanyeol" Baekhyun yang kumat cabe – cabeannya tapi tidak jadi karena yang menggodai mereka berdua ternyata cuma si Park Chanyeol.

"Eh? Kamu kenal aku, noona?" tanya Chanyeol heran

"Ya… sangat kenal… kalian berdua Park Chanyeol yang super duper narsis dan si cadel Oh Sehun kan" jawab Baekhyun kesal

"Loh? Bagaimana para noona ini bitha kenal kami berdua?" tanya Sehun

"Karena kami berdua adalah Kim Junmyeon dan Byun Baekhyun" jawab Junmyeon yang membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun mendadak loading lambat dan kemudian kemudian terkejut dengan lebaynya

"APA? KENAPA KALIAN BITHA BEGINI?" tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mendadak kompak bercadel ria

"Ntar ceritanya di dorm aja… dan ini salahmu, Yeol" jawab Baekhyun

Sesampainya di rumah mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat mereka bertemu dengan Jungmo dan Heechul. Seisi dorm bukannya sedih atau kecewa dengan keadaan mereka berdua tapi malah tertawa bahagia dan menikmati penampilan mereka berdua sebagai wanita.

"Hyung… kau thantik thekali… aku jadi ingin menikahimu…" goda Sehun yang langsung dapat death glare dari Junmyeon

"Kau tak ingin memujiku, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menyikut dada Chanyeol berharap ia mendapatkan pujian dari Chanyeol seperti yang Sehun lakukan pada Junmyeon

"Nggak… soalnya nggak cewek nggak cowok… kau ini tetap nggak ada bedanya…" jawab Chanyeol

"Tetap imut?" tanya Baekhyun kepedean

"Nggak… tetap cabe…" jawab Chanyeol yang langsung dapat tonjokan dari Baekhyun dan ditertawakan seisi dorm

"Wuah… tapi mereka cantik sekali… aku jadi iri pada mereka berdua…" kali ini Minseok yang dari tadi terkagum – kagum dengan keadaan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon yang berubah jadi wanita.

"Hyung… jangan seperti itu nanti kalau kamu beneran kejadian seperti mereka berdua gimana coba?" kata Jongdae kawatir

"Kalian malah ngomentarin penampilan mereka… emangnya kalian nggak mikir gimana kita perform nanti? Dan Minho… kapan jadwal kita manggung lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Kita ada jadwal promosi album lagi besuk siang…" kata Minho sambil membalik – balik kertas yang berisi jadwal para anggota EXO

"Nah tu… gimana coba?" lanjut Kyungsoo"  
"Tenang saja… Byun Baekhyun selalu siap sedia untuk setiap keadaan…" Baekhyun menunjukkan Chest binder, Fake Abs dan Wig yang dibelinya untuk dirinya sendiri dan Junmyeon

"Dasar cabe urusan begituan aja tanggap…." Ledek Chanyeol

"Diam kau…" Baekhyun menghajar Chanyeol dan terjadi kejar – kejaran, sambil sesekali Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sekarang boing – boing

Saat terjadi kejar – kejaran tiba – tiba datang Yixing dan Jongin yang baru kembali dari China, mereka terkejut kenapa para member EXO membawa dua orang perempuan padahal bukannya di Dorm ada aturan dilarang membawa perempuan ke dalam dorm kecuali di ruang tamu atau jika yang diajaknya adalah keluarga mereka. Yixing pun menanyakan siapa dua perempuan yang bersama para member itu pada Minseok.

"Hyung… siapa mereka?" tanya Yixing sambil melihat ke arah Junmyeon versi perempuan yang tertawa melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun versi perempuan kejar – kejaran.

"Oh… mereka… mereka Junmyeon dan Baekhyun… masa kau tak mengenalinya?" jawab Minseok

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka jadi perempuan begitu hyung?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

"Ceritanya panjang, intinya musuh baru kita lah yang membuat mereka jadi seperti itu" sambung Jongdae yang duduk di dekat Minseok

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang Zhang Yixing yang sekarang dia berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. Di pandanginya dengan lekat wajah gadis cantik itu. Semakin didekatkan wajahnya pada Junmyeon dan ketika Junmyeon menoleh tanpa sengaja bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Ah… Yixing maaf…" kata Junmyeon sambil menutup bibirnya.

"Ah tidak apa – apa kok…." Balas Yixing dengan suara yang canggung entah apa penyebab kecanggungan antara mereka berdua.

"Ka… kau cantik…" ucap Yixing dengan canggung yang membuat Junmyeon dan Yixing memerah karena malu.

"Yak… pokoknya kita harus cari mereka… mereka harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat aku dan Junmyeon – hyung jadi seperti ini…" seru Baekhyun yang sudah capek kejar – kejaran dengan Chanyeol

"Jangan… kalau theandainya Junmyeon – hyung jadi thowok lagi aku jadi tidak bitha menikahinya…" gerutu Sehun yang langsung dapat jitakan dari semua member EXO ditambah Minho.

"Howah… tapi mereka benar – benar cantik sekali...aku jadi ingin seperti mereka…" ucap Minseok yang masih terkagum – kagum melihat kecantikan Junmyeon dan Baekhyun

Pembicaraan mereka yang makin tidak jelaspun berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Dan saat mereka akan pergi tidur, masalah barupun baru mereka sadar.

"Tunggu… kita tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol – Baekhyun dan Sehun – Junmyeon tetap sekamar kan?" tanya Minho pada member EXO yang lainnya

"Ah? Benar juga… kita nggak bisa biarin mereka bareng dua mesum gila itu sekarang…" tanggap Jongdae

"Bener… Sehun dan Chanyeol membahayakan" tambah singkat Kyungsoo

"Terus aku harus sekamar sama Junmyeon – hyung? OGAH! Aku nggak jamin dia nggak jorok setelah jadi perempuan…" protes Baekhyun

"Ya udah deh kalian tidur di kamar kalian sendiri – sendiri? Biar aku dan Sehun tidur di ruang keluarga…" putus Chanyeol yang tidak mau Baekhyun protes lebih lama lagi.

"Ya,Hyung…Thehun kan pengen thekamar thama Junmyeon – hyung… tar kalau ada apa – apa thama Junmyeon – hyung, Thehun tanggung jawab kok… Thehun bakal nikahi Junmyeon – hyung…" protes Sehun yang langsung dapat death glare dari Yixing

"Hei bayi raksasa … beraninya kau bilang seperti itu pada calon istriku…" kata Yixing yang kembali mengirim sinyal death glare pada Sehun

"Yixing kau bilang aku apa? Calon istri?" kata Junmyeon yang kaget sambil menarik lengan Yixing

Yixing yang malu dengan pernyataannya sendiri pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon dan malah lari masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah Yixing menuju ke kamarnya para member EXO yang lainpun membubarkan diri menuju kamar masing – masing kecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun yang kebagian untuk tidur sofa diruang keluarga.

Oke… Sequel gila ini jadi juga akhirnya untuk chapter pertamanya. Apakah Baekhyun dan Junmyeon akan bisa kembali ke wujud asli mereka sebagai seorang laki – laki atau mereka akan terus terjebak dalam tubuh wanita untuk selamanya? Dan berhasilkan mereka mengalahkan Jungmo dan Heechul? Nantikan chapter berikutnya dari sequel ini.


End file.
